


alone together

by mercenairy



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, and what tf even is the cosmere timeline, how tf does breath work, i don't remember anything but past me seems to know what she's talking about so, i think??, i wrote this 3 yrs ago when i was much deeper in cosmere lore so can i just say:, who tf is yesteel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercenairy/pseuds/mercenairy
Summary: In the face of terrifying odds, Vivenna and Vasher finally take a chance.(Set years after the events of Warbringer.)





	alone together

Vivenna spun around the corner and pressed herself against the wall, breathing hard. The sound of armored feet against stone echoed through the corridor. Trying to ignore how her heart pounded in her head, she gripped her sword firmly.

Where was he? He had been right behind her when—

“Move over.”

A gruff command, but Vivenna complied, moving closer to the window to make room for Vasher as he swung into the small nook. The crevice was just off the main corridor and barely offered enough room for two people.

He glanced towards the sound of the marching guards, then at her. “Not looking good for us.” 

“Could be better,” agreed Vivenna. The entire situation felt like some kind of cruel joke. Dozens of years the two had spent, surviving the impossible time and time again—only to be stopped in their tracks by someone they had already killed.

Vasher rolled one of his shoulders, grimacing at the pain. In the small space, his arm brushed hers. “If we’re going to die,” he said bluntly, “we might as well die stopping Yesteel.”

“Or, you know, we could just do the ‘stopping Yesteel’ part, and skip the dying,” Vivenna suggested. “You’ve beaten him once. You can do it again.”

Vasher grunted. “You killed him last time.”

Well, that was technically true. “Do a better job than I did, then.”

“Killing him is pointless if his plans go forward anyway,” said Vasher.

“I know,” Vivenna replied firmly. If Yesteel’s messengers reached Hallandren, the God Palace would be destroyed within a week, and all those living within would be dead. T’Telir wouldn’t last much longer. “They won’t even make it to the courtyard, let alone to Idris. I won’t let them.”

Vasher nodded. He began to turn away, back into the corridor, but Vivenna grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Wait,” she said. “Take my extra Breath. I need to go undetected.”

“Just store it all in your clothes or something.”

“Last time we fought Yesteel, we just barely came out on top. And that was with both of us fighting him, and almost double the Breath we have now. You need it more than I do. Besides, I’ve still got some in this,” she finished, patting the coil of rope at her side.

He studied her. She met his gaze steadily, hand still on his arm. Something wordless passed between them. They had been in tight spots before, but something felt different this time. There was a tension to the air, the feeling that something big was happening, and it didn’t sit well with them.

“Fine,” Vasher finally said. “We’ll even out the Breath again afterwards.”

The last word seemed to echo between them. They had no reason to linger—on the contrary, the guards’ footsteps were getting closer and closer and they needed to go—but Vivenna made no move to transfer the Breath, and he didn’t prompt her. The moment was feeling more and more like a goodbye with every second.

“Afterwards,” Vivenna agreed slowly, trying to think logically. Her fears were unfounded. They would make it out alive; they always made it out alive. She let her hand drop to his, and after a moment, he squeezed back. He locked eyes with her, brow furrowed.

But what if they didn’t?

With no warning, Vivenna found herself on the tips of her feet, pressing her lips to his.

It was a rough kiss, one of passion years in the making. Everything else flew from her mind; she was conscious only of Vasher, of his body against hers, of a thousand built up words and feelings passing between them.

When she pulled away, his forehead leaned against hers, and his hand was in her hair. She entwined her fingers with his. Her lungs didn't seem to be working— _Odd,_ she thought to herself giddily—yet somehow she managed to find enough voice to whisper the words against his lips. "My life to yours. My Breath become yours."

He kissed her again as the world dimmed around her. She stepped away after a few seconds, dazedly remembering where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. His hands returned to his side, and Vivenna’s head cleared somewhat.

“Better go, Viv,” Vasher said tersely. There was a strange tautness to his voice.

“Right,” replied Vivenna. She unhooked the rope from her belt and turned away. Hesitating, she looked at him one last time. “See you around,” she said lightly before climbing out of the window.

 

........

 

Vasher watched her go.

 _You like her,_ observed Nightblood from his hip.

Well, the sword’s strange silence was bound to have ended sooner or later. Vasher snorted in reply. Leaving the windowed crevice, he headed out into the corridor, his steps pointed to Yesteel and filled with purpose.

Nightblood was quiet. _She reminds me of Shashara,_ he finally said.

Vivenna was nothing like Shashara; in fact, the difference between the two women was almost stark enough to make Nightblood’s musing comical. Hearing armor clanking just around the corner, Vasher turned into a sidehall and strode forward resolutely.

 _You fight harder when she’s around,_ the sword noted, persistent.

Vasher scoffed. “I fight harder when anyone’s life is at stake.”

Nightblood continued, undeterred. _No, even when she’s not in danger, you fight harder. It’s good._

“You don’t even know what ‘good’ is,” pointed out Vasher. Blasted thing. Shouting echoed through the hall, and he leapt down a staircase with renewed urgency.

 _Is it evil, then?_ Nightblood was genuinely curious. _Is Vivenna evil? Will we have to kill her, like we killed Sha—_

“No,” Vasher interrupted sharply. He thought of her smile, her determination to do right, that contained anger. The feel of her lips on his. _No,_ he repeated to himself calmly. Vivenna was good. He had spent many years with her by his side, and he had never trusted anyone more. They fit together, as friends, or partners, or… whatever it was they were.

And if one thing was certain, it was that she was here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, but I wrote it aaaaages ago, so I'm afraid if I added to it, the difference in writing style would be uh. blatant. but anyways here's a very lightly edited tribute to a ship i haven't thought about in years
> 
> (titled after the fall out boy song because it's Them)


End file.
